gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Republic of Zeon
Republic of Munzo Should a page for the Origin version of the Principality of Zeon's predecessor be created?--FortressMaximus #2014YearofMecha (Talk) 05:02, August 4, 2014 (UTC) : That's a good question, it's really dependent on how much the "Republic of Munzo" differs from the original "Republic of Zeon". The two precedents for this (as far as I can tell) is how the charcters of the orignal Mobile Gundam have one page that has the information of the anime and Origin compiled into on solitary page, and the other precedent is the two pages for the original RX-78-2 Gundam and the Origin version RX-78-02 Gundam, but the slight difference and design could have warranted the individual pages. : MY opinon is that No, the info should put into and noted in the "Republic of Zeon" page, I feel it the info from Origin would be almost like Notes & Trivia, and the Republic of Zeon page seems like it woud benefit from some "info meat" being added to it. : Stabber ApSig 07:29, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :: The original Republic of Zeon/Munzo ended when the Principality of Zeon started, and when that ended the Republic of Zeon started so in a way they are different nations, one was a nation founded by Zeon Zum Deikun, the other is a nation of the One Year War victors, the Earth Federation. :: Should we at least mention that it is called the Republic of Munzo in the origin manga and upcoming movie? --FortressMaximus #2014YearofMecha (Talk) 13:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) There are at least two fan fiction writers that are a little conflicted about this as well. User:Zakuboy0079 wrote in his alternate universe story that the government's called the Republic of Zeon, which I understand because Zeon Zum Deikun is pretty much a symbol to Side 3's people and in the story, he unites Sides 1 through 6 against the Earth Federation. User:Wing Zero Alpha, however, appears to know some information of Zeon being a more depraved leader than even Gihren Zabi. That I'm not sure of, but I do agree that Zeon naming a republic after himself is a little arrogant, even if it's a better name than Munzo. I actually think it's best that we wait until the Origin anime comes out with a proper name and describes any differences before deciding whether to divide the content or not.--Observer Supreme 02:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Think of it this way. Or Pre-OYW Republic of Zeon=Second French Reublic, Principality of Zeon=Second French Empire and Post-OYW Republic of Zeon=Third French Republic. The latter and the former were both called "République française" during their existence but they are not the same political entity.--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 12:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds sensible.--Observer Supreme 00:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually the Origin website says the government of Side 3 long before the Principality was called the Autonomous Republic of Munzo before that last bit was removed for Zeon after Deikun died. The Zeon Party dominated the old republic and it's components included a political department managed by Gihren and a national campaign department directed by Sasro, but was divided between factions led by Degwin and Jimba Ral after Roselucia left the spotlight from her illness.--Observer Supreme 21:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I still believe we should split this page into Republic of Zeon (the nation after th OYW) and Autonomous Republic of Munzo/Zeon (that can be kept together) since they are different states like the Weimar Republic and the Federal Republic of German.--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 00:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :let's do it then.--Observer Supreme 01:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC)